


Picnics and Blind Dates

by haosmullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad First Dates, Blind Date, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Picnics, Seo Changbin is Whipped, but its fine at the end, chan tried hard, felix dedicated himself so much, humor is just a guess, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Chan was trying to get Changbin on a blind date for forever, as it seemed. Maybe by hearing the date story he would never try to set him up ever again.





	Picnics and Blind Dates

He knew it was stupid, he knew there could be no good outcome. Why had he even agreed with this mess, with this blind date kind of stuff? It was not what he did; dating, indeed, was not his thing. He just lived well without trying much, caring much, expecting much. And he was totally fine with it, he was doing great on his own. His best friend, Chan, however, disagreed profoundly on that matter. 

Changbin lost track of how many times Chan insisted on setting him up on random blind dates, with random unknown people. The boy certainly knew how to be insistent; but so did Changbin knew how to be stubborn as a rock. It was nothing personal with anyone of the chosen to be his date, or with Chan, it was plainly his choice of avoiding anything that could hurt him eventually. He was too busy working on his stuff, on his music production, he had a lot of classes, he had a lot of assignments that didn’t match with the idea of dating someone. 

His consciousness was set on that unchangeable decision, but his competitive stupid mind, apparently had other plans on that. 

 

‘We bet on that and you lost, Changbin. I was on 1st place on Mario Kart and you were on LAST, there’s no way you can get out of this, bro.’ what was going on his mind when he agreed on that? It was obvious that he would lose. It was obvious now that it would not gonna work as it didn’t. 

‘No, listen. It’s not fair ‘cause you used those-’ 

‘What happened to the ‘I’m the best on this game, there’s no way you can defeat me’ speech you gave me 30 min ago?’ Chan said, mimicking Changbin’s low full of confidence voice. 

‘I’m- It’s not fair! You cheated to win, I can't believe we’re discussing this’ replied Changbin to Chan smug little smirk, feeling so frustrated he could cry. 

‘Well, bets are bets, my dear friend. And I’m finally setting you up on a blind date after almost 2 years trying. I’d like to thank my parents for never giving up on this dream, all of my friends for supporting me..’ a winning speech being thrown on Changbin’s losing face. It was all his fault, he was the one to blame on that situation, and he knew that. 

 

‘You don’t need to worry about anything, your date will plan everything’ was what Chan told him. He just received the guidelines for the day. Saturday morning, 10AM, picnic by the river. It seemed like a pretty decent and pleasant first date to Changbin, something sweet he could even agree with if he was not still upset about losing to Chan and granting him his wish. 

By that time, Changbin was standing at their meeting point, observing the few people passing by him. It was actually strange, the park was usually packed with people at that season, summer. Maybe it was too early, or too late for them to be around? Was there anything happening on the city? Was his date going to get late? He had no means of communication with whoever it was, Chan left him out of everything. It was a blind date after all, he couldn’t blame him; it was his fault at the end, to even bring up that possibility to Chan. 

 

He was nervous, he couldn’t deny it. It was the first time he was doing that, and the first time in a long time he even tried to go on a date with someone. He was not used to that feeling; his stomach turning and turning. It didn’t even make sense, he didn’t even know who it was, why would he be nervous?

The wind blew calmly against his heated face, time slowly passing by, as calm as the small cute ducks swimming at the lake. 30 minutes. He could wait 30 more before freaking out, right? It would be horrible to be stood up on a blind date. One that seemed to be a mistake on its own. He could wait some more and- 

‘Hey. I- You’re Changbin, right?’ said a low strong voice behind him that didn’t really match the one to whom it belonged. The small boy seemed tired, a little out of breath from running probably.

‘Yes. It’s me.’ The boy lit up, showing him a bright smile, molded by the cute little freckles placed on his nose and cheeks. ‘And you’re.. My date?’ 

‘Yes. My name is Felix. It’s nice meeting you.’ a soft cute chuckle going along with the reply, he seemed nervous also. Changbin had to pretend that he was not ready to have a mental breakdown 2 minutes ago and that the situation was perfectly normal. His date smile faded away rapidly, as if he had remembered something too bad out of the blue. ‘I- I am very sorry I am late. I got stuck on traffic and had to stop by the market and.. Well, I’m sorry.’ 

It was adorable the way that he nervously scratched the back of his neck, looking for a better way to apologize, maybe. Changbin, ‘who wasn’t really excited to be there’, could sense a warm feeling on his heart, smiling at the other boy's sudden showcase of cuteness. ‘It’s fine, don’t worry.’ 

 

‘Hum.. so! Picnic. I brought us some things, I hope you like it? I wasn’t really sure on what to do’ he said as they moved to the grass to place the stuff Felix had to set up their picnic. The wind still present, moving the leafs around. It was rather cool for the summer. 

‘Ok. I’ve got us sandwiches and some juice!’ he was sweet as candy. He was so sweet that Changbin started to even feel glad he decided to go on that date. He seemed like a good company, someone who could light up the room with a single smile. The nervousness back on Changbin’s mind. Everything so confused on his mind. Felix handed him a neatly plastic folded sandwich that seemed delicious, indeed. 

The expectation on the boy’s face, waiting for his reaction on the flavour. Changbin cold see how he actually prepared everything very carefully for their date. His cheeks heated up from that thought, as he opened the package and gave the precious sandwich a bite. His eyes widened, it was great. He couldn’t really match, at first, the correct flavour, but it was some sort of sweet not too sweety flavour. It seemed perfect.

‘It’s awesome!’ he complimented, giving it another bite. Felix gave him a genuine smile, from ear to ear, seeming glad that the boy liked what he made. 

‘I’m not the best at cooking. I actually don’t cook at all, but everyone always compliments this sandwich. It’s my secret weapon.’ 

Changbin’s smile started to fade a little, shyly, as he gave another bite on the sandwich. A familiar taste being highlighted for him. ‘Did you use anything with peanuts on it?’ he tried. 

‘Oh, yes! I use some peanut butter on it. It’s what gives it the sweet flavour.’ the boy replied so proudly of his creation. Changbin shot him a bittersweet smile as he placed the plastic around the sandwich once again. The gesture itself made Felix proud smile turn into a big question mark expression. ‘Wha-what? Do you hate peanuts?’

‘No!’ Changbin laughed. Was that the first thing he thought about, that he hates peanuts? ‘I like peanuts, they are the one who hate me. I’m allergic..’ 

Felix eyes widened. ‘OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY. I did- I- Chan should’ve told me. I’m sorry. I should’ve-’ he couldn’t find the exact words on how to reply, nervously stumbling on his words. ‘Please, do you need something? Should we go to the hospital?’ 

‘Oh no, it’s ok. It might get a little scratchy, but I can take it until I get home, don’t worry.’ He intended to calm the other boy who seemed to be restless now, almost desperate. Felix looked a little suspicious on that statement, not really believing Changbin on that matter. ‘I mean it. Don’t worry, let’s just enjoy the rest of the picnic.’ 

 

‘I can’t believe you’ve never eaten this ice cream on your life, ever. Are you serious? It’s the best of the whole country I can bet on that.’ Felix seemed so excited about the sweet that Changbin already knew it was the best ice cream ever made. The tiny boy almost jumped his way through the green grass, in the direction of the cute kart that sold his precious treasure. ‘I promise there’ll be no peanuts in this one.’ 

Changbin smiled at the comments, but he felt glad inside. The cold wind was helping him but the scratchiness was very much present on his skin that was slowly becoming redder. If the sun was full and up in the sky he would have had a problem to deal with. The ice cream should also help. 

Looking around the scenery while the other boy ordered their snacks, Changbin still wondered why was that park so empty like that. He would understand if it would be winter but.. It wasn’t. And on a weekend, it seemed out of ordinary. 

‘Here we go! Take a bite, c’mon’ Felix smilingly handed him the chocolate ice cream he asked for. Taking a tiny bite this time, Changbin could see why the boy thought it was the greatest thing ever. Because it actually was. 

‘WOW. W o w, really’ it was officially the day to be surprised over food Felix introduced him to. Sadly the first one could not be completely enjoyed.

‘I hope it makes up for the sandwiches.’ 

‘It’s alright, really.’ he chuckled a little. Making their way back to where they’ve left the towel and the basket, Chanbin felt some weird feeling on his arm. It was refreshing but unexpected. The smell would not lie to him as he looked up at the sky to confirm it. Rain. 

They looked at each other in surprise and immediately started to run towards their stuff, picking everything up as fast as they could, feeling their clothes getting more and more wet by the sudden rain that had decided to greet them. 

‘Oh why is it happening today??????’ Felix questioned as they ran out of the part, ice cream starting to melt down their arms as they looked for a safe shelter around the area. 

‘Let’s go there!’ Changbin screamed pointing at a store nearby he was used on going to buy groceries. 

 

Out of breath from the small marathon, ice cream partially ruined, wet and scratchy (for Changbin only, exclusive). It was a great Saturday morning, indeed. Felix seemed disappointed, upset with their situation, letting out a deep breath that wouldn’t match Changbin’s loud laugh at that moment. 

‘What are you laughing at? It’s a horrible first date, God. You should hate me right now.’ the boy said, looking at the floor as he tried to clean his arms and save as much ice cream on his cone as he could. 

‘Why would I hate you? It was really fun.’ 

‘Fun.? Wha-What do you mean.. Fun?’ 

‘I had a lot of fun. Sure there was the peanuts, and the rain, and the melting ice-cream. Take that as a date I’ll never forget. I had a great time with you.’ he laughed still, not being sarcastic or anything. He was sincere. It wasn’t a great date, but the boy and his overwhelming cuteness made it all seem better for sure. That was a feeling Changbin was not expecting, not even dreaming about on that day. 

 

Taking his cellphone as it rang, Changbin stared blankly at the lit screen. Looking up, he saw Felix doing the same, letting out a shocked gasp. 

‘ARE YOU SERIOUS? RAIN ALERT NOW?’ Felix let out as Changbin laughed even harder for his reaction. ‘If you had alerted me 10 MINUTES AGO, maybe we could’ve been dry now, dear weather alert.’ 

That would explain why the park was so empty. People was smart enough to check on the weather before going out. Clearly both of them was dumb enough not to. ‘It was worthy at the end’, Changbin thought. 

‘You say you had fun but I am very sorry for this awful day I gave you. Please, take your medicine when you get home. I hope you can feel better.’ the boy seemed genuinely sad about everything. Changbin could sense throughout the picnic that the boy did put effort on this so it was understandable. He felt bad about the turning tables as well, but he couldn’t have asked for a better date. 

‘Take this as an opportunity to go extra well on a second date.’ Felix’ surprised expression was, for sure, the greatest reward he could’ve gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! \o 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
